Reunions
by realitytimeout
Summary: When Chihiro's world falls apart around her, from her drunken dad to her mom dieing, what will happen to Chihiro when she meets up with an old friend. Will he be enough to bring her back to the happy Chihiro he once knew... and loved. CXH
1. Hell REVISED

DISCLAIMER: I don not own Spirited Away or any of the characters. Even in a hundred years from now I still wont own it.

Chapter 1: Hell?

Chihiro looked out the window at the starry night sky. She breathed in deep and let out a small sigh. "Haku, where are you?" Chihiro wondered out loud to herself. She let a tear escape from her sparkling dark brown eyes. "I really need you now."

It had been 5 ½, almost 6 years now since she left the Spirit World; almost 6 years since he had made her that promise.

FLASHBACK

"_Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" I asked him._

"_I'm sure of it." He responded._

"_Promise?" I questioned further._

"_I promise" He had reassured me. _

END FLASHBACK

I left and our hands slipped away from each other. Did he know how much I didn't want to leave him? Did he know how much I needed him then, and how much more I need him now?

Chihiro heard the front door of her house swing open roughly and someone stumble into her house. She knew who it was. She ran to the door of her room as she heard the footsteps coming towards her room. "Oh God no, please not again!" Chihiro whimpered. She tripped over her rug right in front of her door. She reached up to lock the door, but hearing the footsteps out side her door, she knew she was too late.

"Chihiro?" her father's voice asked menacingly. He burst through her door into her room. Chihiro tried to crawl away; she was still on the floor, which was not a good position for her to be in. "Chihiro" her father leaned closer to her face, she could smell the alcohol on his breath from a foot away. "How are you today dear?"

Chihiro tried to speak, knowing it would only be worse for her if she didn't answer, for it had happened to many times before. "…uh…mmm…f…fi…fine" she managed to stammer out. He was right on top of her now, and she knew one of two things were about to happen, however much she didn't want them to do. The first was he would hit her, that was if he had anything stressful at all to deal with at work that day. The second was...her father didn't even let her finish her thought as he reached out his hand and grabbed her hair. She screamed in pain, "AHHHH!" A tear formed in her eye but she refused to let it fall. His hands reached around her and threw Chihiro onto her bed and her head hit the backboard. She reached up to rub her sore head, but his hands grabbed her and held them over her head. Chihiro knew what was coming, the dreaded second situation that came about when her father came home. She tried to numb herself to her father's touch as his hand began to roam down her body, feeling her.

He groped at her two soft mounds. He leaned on top of her pinning her down with his body. Just then Chihiro realized that she was wearing the wrong clothes. It was the last day of school and she was so worried about being alone with her father all summer, that she had completely forgotten to change out of the mini-skirt and low cut sailor type shirt they used for uniforms. Her had been small on her but being a new student at the school, she didn't want to complain. However, with her father's hands roaming down her body towards her thighs, she realized she was now more exposed to him then she had ever been before. All of the previous times she had worn her regular gothic style clothing, which she started wearing ever since she left Haku and the Spirit World and her mother died. These usually confused her father when trying to take them off of her. This would get him annoyed and her would beat her briefly then leave. The shock of his hand moving up her bare thigh made her shiver. Her father grinned drunkenly as he moved his hand under her skirt. Chihiro tried to struggle away but it was no use. She whimpered as she writhed under his body weight and against his grip on her hands.

'WHY!' Chihiro thought to herself 'Why did you have to leave mom?' Her mother had died about a month after she had returned from the Spirit World. She was taken from the earth by a horrible car crash.

His fingers traveled up and off her skirt and underpants. He reached up and pulled of her shirt, and tried to unhook her bra, however it was beginning to annoy him so he pulled hard at the contraption. The elastic dug into her skin and finally relieved the pain by snapping in two. She now had not a scrap of clothing on her body.

He began to move his hands along her body. His hand cupped her where her skirt was supposed to protect her. His finger began to probe her and she let out a gasp.

A few miles away, through a forest and tunnel, and over a grassy hill, a pair of olive green eyes watched the stars sparkle overhead. The eyes widened and the owner of them sat up quickly. "I am getting that feeling again." A teenage looking boy said. "But this time it is so much stronger…" He had had a similar feeling almost every night now for about 5 ½ to 6 years. The feeling was in the pit of his stomach usually, but this time was different. Besides the uneasy feeling in his stomach, this time it was accompanied by a pounding in his chest and feeling throughout his entire body that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Are you feeling alright?" a voice came from behind him. The boy jumped at the sudden voice.

"Lin! You scared me." He said startled.

"Sorry." Lin said smiling. She loved when she caught him off guard. It was so fun to tease him. However, her smiled quickly disappeared at his facial expression.

"Are you ok?" she asked again.

"I am just having that feeling again," Lin nodded, she had seen his reaction to this feeling many times before "but it is much more intense this time. I have a feeling something bad is happening and this pounding in my chest is making me think it could have something to do with Chihiro."

Lin gasped. " Oh no."

He stood up swiftly. "I have to go check on her." he said in a worried tone. "I'll be back soon."

Lin nodded silently, and as he transformed into a magnificent white dragon and flew away she muttered something almost inaudibly. "Please make her alright. Please don't let anything happen to her, not just for me but mostly for him. Please hurry Haku."

END CHAPTER

AHHHHHHH My very first chapter! I am soooooo excited. Forgive me for leaving you with a cliffy. _Ducks behind a rock a cringes_. Don't hurt me! I promise to update as soon as I can, but midterms are coming up so give me a little slack. PLEASE REVIEW. Praise and even constructive criticism will help a lot. SO click the button and type away.


	2. Dragon's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away and I never will. If I do you'll be the first to know.

Chapter 2: Dragon's Past

Haku's graceful blue-green mane was flying around his dragonhead as he sped toward the tunnel; the gate to the human world, the gate to Chihiro. As he thought of Chihiro memories came flooding back to him. This happened at least 3 times a day. He thought of how she helped him remember his name. He remembered Chihiro running out of Zenniba's house to hug him, worry leaving her eyes, being replaced with joy, and an emotion he had still not identified as she ran to him. The last and most painful memory that came to him was letting go of her hand. Bringing her to the edge of the grassy field and letting her hand slip away from his. He had left his hand there, yearning for her touch again. He had watched her until she disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel, the same tunnel he was now speeding through.

He finally was going after her now. Haku had had a talk with Yubaba after the depression he went through after Chihiro left. Lin had both comforted and teased him during this time. Lin had become a good friend and helped him get through these years without Chihiro. Once Haku had stopped moping around the bathhouse, he went to Yubaba to tell her he wasn't going to be her apprentice anymore, and that she no longer had any power over him, because he had his name.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Yubaba." Haku said.

"Oh, Haku. Are you done moping around my bathhouse and disrupting all of the guests yet?" Yubaba asked menacingly.

"I wanted to tell you that I am quitting. I no longer want to be your apprentice." Haku said.

Yubaba's face became infuriated, but quickly changed to show a smirk. "What do you mean Haku? You can't quit because you are under contract." She laughed evilly in triumph.

Haku's face showed a smirk as well. "You can not hold me here if I remember my name after 5 years of signing my contract." Haku paused and smiled as Yubaba's face dropped. "I have read my contract many times." He said.

"…." Yubaba's face portrayed her fury and confused emotions.

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi" He said bluntly and unemotionally, while inside his heart was soaring at the thought of seeing Chihiro again.

Yubaba's jaw dropped but quickly her eyes filled with anger and hostility. "YOU!!!!!" she screamed. Fire shot out of her mouth and she sent an elemental bomb of magic flying toward Haku. He had not been prepared for this, and after being hit with 5 consecutive elemental magic bombs he passed out cold.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

When he thought of this he remembered how he had been out cold for a week and a half. When he awoke he had a few scars on his back but they didn't hurt as much as he thought of failing Chihiro.

Haku knew Yubaba had been holding back on him and if he pushed any further Yubaba could kill him. Leaving Chihiro alone scared him so much that he resumed being Yubaba's apprentice but he had not failed his promise to see Chihiro again. One day he knew he would see Chihiro again, and that day was today.

Haku continued flying around the human world. He followed his senses of Chihiro. He felt a very close bond to her after she had helped him remember his name. It was then that the horror of what could be happening to Chihiro truly hit him. She could be in grave danger. He flew faster and his heart race. "Please let me be in time." He pleaded aloud.

**AN: **Another cliffy YAY !!!!!! Runs and hides away from the objects being thrown at me. SORRY! OK here is the deal. I love writing this fanfic and I have the next two chapters already written but I will not update until I get some reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! CHAPTER IN EXCHANGE FOR REVIEWS… THAT IS MY DEAL. So click the button at the bottom of the page and you will receive the next chapter. 


	3. NOOOOO

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. I wish I did… but I don't. So this is the closest I get. lol

Chapter 3: !!!!!!

Chihiro's father finally stopped probing her clint after he got bored. He now had her backed into the corner of the room, knealing on the ground. He unbuckled his pants and took them off. His manhood staring Chihiro in the face. "Put it in your mouth." He said.

This was something Chihiro did not want to do, but maybe it would stall him long enough for him to pass out drunk and forget that she was still naked in front of him. She reluctantly wrapped her mouth around the swollen organ. He quickly grabbed her hair and began pushing and pulling her head so her mouth would move over his erection. He rolled back his head and moaned.

Chihiro was sickened by her father, but more sickened at herself. 'What would Haku and my friends think if they knew about this?' she questioned herself. She did not have any friends in the human world. And she considered many times whether or not she should run away to the Spirit World. However she always concluded that her friends and Haku would reject her for the dirty whore she was. She feared, above all else to be rejected by Haku.

Her father, who grabbed her by her arms and forcefully threw her back onto the bed, broke her thoughts once more.

"My appetite for you has been wet enough." he said simply. "Now I shall enter you."

"NOO!" Chihiro screamed, tears flooding her eyes. She tried to scramble off the bed but her dad caught her and brought her back pinning her underneath him. He brought his hips to meet hers and said "You are mine!"

THE END

AN: JUST KIDDING!!! AHHH DON'T KILL ME! Ok I just wanted to thank you for my reviews. The next chapter will be longer I just couldn't resist stopping it here. Gomen!(sorry) I love CLIFFIES! LOL

It might be a while before I get another chapter up because I have midterms this week. I have been writing my ideas down in between classes. I have even been writing when I am supposed to be studying. I have the next chappie written already, I promise that I will try not to have short chappies like this one. It might be a few days before the next chapter so I am just warning you ahead of time.

Review corner!

SilverGoldPerfection

Thanks I'm glad you like the story. Keep reviewing! THANKS

True-Slytherin-gurl

Here is more for you. I promis it wont be so short next time.

LadyRainStarDragon-

Thanks for reviewing! You are the only one who reviewed twice! THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy the rest for the story.

Licia Parker-

YEAH! Please continue your story too. I am glad that another author I like so much likes my story. You made me really happy.

I LOVE ALL MY READERS!


	4. Shock! REVISED

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY!

Chapter 4: Shock!

Haku heard a scream as he was passing by a blue house on top of a hill. He changed back into his human form. Chihiro's presence was very strong here. 'This must be where she is' he thought. He opened the front door the front door as he heard a thud from upstairs. He raced upstairs in time to kick the door open to see a man with a girl underneath him…crying. "STOP!" Haku shouted.

Chihiro's father shot a look at the door that had been kicked open right before he was about to thrust his erect manhood into Chihiro. He was greeted by a water bomb that knocked him off the bed. The girl screamed and reached for the covers to cover herself. Haku's eyes changed from pure hatred for the man he had just attacked into utter shock.

Haku's P.O.V 

It is Chihiro. She has grown up so much in 6 years, so had he, but all he could do was stand wide eyed in shock. This girl that was clutching covers to cover her bare body could not be Chihiro. Her hair was now frazzled and messy and it reached barely to the tips of her breasts, which he had only caught a quick glance at. She now had womanly curves, and her face had matured. But he pushed all this to the back of his mind as he saw her eyes. They were all red and puffy from crying and bruises covering her arms and body.

The hatred crept back into his olive eyes. He turned to the man. That man had done this to his Chihiro, and now that man would pay.

Chihiro's P.O.V 

I screamed as my father was shot off me. I grabbed blankets to cover herself because the outline of the person standing on the doorway looked like a man. The light coming into the room from the hallway made the man's face shady. The man's face turned to look at my dad on the floor, allowing a beam of light to shine across his face. I gasped, 'It couldn't be!' I thought.

"You are not worthy of living." He said to my father. He started to raise his hands, light emitting from them. This light fully illuminated his facial features and reflected his jade eyes. 'It is him!' she realized.

Normal P.O.V 

Realizing that Haku was really about to kill her father, Chihiro held the blankets to her and jumped out of the bed. "NOOOO!" she screamed. 'He might be a be a horrid human being, but he was still her dad.' She thought. She stepped in between Haku and her unconscious father. "Stop." She said firmly.

A confused look crossed Haku's face. "Why?" he asked, a hint of anger towards the man was still present in his voice. " He was…well…you know…to…you." Haku stammered out, now a little embarrassed.

"I know." Chihiro said. She really didn't want to explain why he shouldn't hurt him. 'He would reject me if he knew' she thought.

"So why can't I punish him so that he gets what he deserves?" he asked a little calmer, sensing Chihiro's uneasiness.

"Because…because…he's…he's" Chihiro stammered out.

"He's what ?" Haku asked impatiently, he started to light up his hands again.

"He's …" Chihiro seeing Haku was getting ready to attack again screamed. "HE'S MY DAD!" tears streaming down her face.

To be continued.

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Dodges the things being thrown at my head for leaving another cliffy. Once again I will try to update as soon as I can with my midterms. I already started to write the next chapter.

Ok I have some ideas for some later chapters…once again I am writing my fanfics while I was supposed to be studying…SHHHHH!. if my mom finds out uggg she will flip. Lol She is very school oriented. Anyway let me know when that comes up if u like it or not. I can take constructive criticism.

Review Corner.

Licia Parker 

I totally agree… I wanted to kill Chihiro's dad as I was writing it. lol I will check out some of your other fanfics… you were the first person to review on my third chapter…THANK YOU!

LadyStarDragon 

Well Haku did save her…the question is how will Haku react? Nobody will know until I get more reviews laughs evillyPlease keep reviewing. OH and thank you for wishing be good luck. U must have helped because on one of the midterms I took already I got an A… so thanks a bunch!

The Griminus 

I am glad that you love my story enough to tell me that is all capital letters lol. I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING! THANKS

I LOVE ALL MY READERS! 3


	5. Reaction REVISED

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters.

Chapter 5: Reaction Recap 

"_He's what?" Haku asked impatiently._

"…_HE'S MY DAD!" Chihiro screamed, tears in her eyes_

_End Recap_

Haku's eyes went wide. "He's…your…what?" he asked still shocked. He needed the last thing Chihiro said to be repeated. 'That can't be true' he thought.

"He's my dad" Chihiro said with her eyes cast down to the floor. She allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes. She slowly kneeled to the floor, one hand holding the blankets around her, and the other on the floor trying to hold her limp body up.

Haku took a second to register what Chihiro had said, but when he saw Chihiro on the floor in the state she was in, all her could think about was consoling her. He knelt down beside her and moved to put his arm around her shoulders. Chihiro, feeling a presence around her, flinched. Haku was hurt and her pulled away. 'She doesn't feel comfortable with me' he thought.

Chihiro, realizing the presence had been Haku, dove her head into the crook of his neck. She held him tight and let her tears soak his shirt. :I'm sorry," she managed to squeak out between sobs. "I didn't flinch because of you… I just…whenever someone…" Chihiro couldn't finish her sentence. She had wanted to say that whenever anyone was about to touch her it had always been to beat her or molest her. However, as the memories came flooding back into her mind she was unable to speak any longer. All she could do is cry louder into Haku's shoulder.

Haku was shocked a little by the action; he had not been expecting it and she almost knocked him over. Haku knew that whatever Chihiro was going to say was painful so he didn't push the subject. However, as Chihiro cried into his shoulder, he did imitate Chihiro by wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her protectively and made soothing sounds. He told her everything was going to be all right, even if he wasn't so sure if that was true.

After Chihiro calmed down a bit, Haku asked Chihiro something that had been bothering him. " Chihiro?" he asked in a sweet voice. Chihiro responded with a soft "hmm?" "How long has this been going on?" he asked. Chihiro didn't want to lie to Haku, but what would he think if he knew that it had been going on for 5 1/2 almost 6 years. (A.N. I know that I originally said 3 years but I realized I made a mistake. I was thinking about another story line when I wrote it. I realized I needed them to be older for the rest of my story. I admit I made a mistake…don't like it? SUE ME! LOL it is my story. I revised the chapters…but this AN is just incase I forgot one.)

"…" Chihiro, who had momentarily took her head off of Haku's shoulder to look into Haku's eyes, buried her head deeply into his chest and cried louder. Haku began to regret asking the question, but he needed to know.

"Chihiro…?" Haku started, his voice was soft and kind, this voice he only ever used fro Chihiro." I know that this is hard for you to talk about, but in order to help you get through this I need to know what happened."

Chihiro knew that Haku was right. Fear of rejection still loomed over her head, but Haku had been really understanding so far. Could she dare to hope that he cared for her as much as she cared for him, and he would still accept her? All she could do is tell him and pray that her worst fear didn't come true.

"Please" Haku said. He really was concerned that Chihiro's silence meant that this had not been the first time this happened. "I want to help you." he said. He cupped Chihiro's chin so that she could look at him.

Chihiro allowed her face to be lifted by his hand and stared up at him through red, puffy, tears stained eyes. His eyes seemed to plead her for an answer. " I… you'll" she stuttered, not really sure of what to say or how to say it. "You'll think badly of me." She managed to get out.

"Chihiro…I couldn't think badly of you." Haku said. 'Should I tell her..should I tell her how I feel about her… should I tell her I love her?' his mind questioned. 'Yes' he resolved. "because I…"he started.

Chihiro stopped him "Almost 6 years." she said. She wasn't quite sure what he was about to say, but whatever it was she felt that he should know the true whore she was before he said it.

Haku stopped breathing 'Almost 6 years! She has been dealing with that monster for almost 6 years! Why didn't she come to the Spirit World for help…why didn't she come to me for help? Does she really not trust me? Does she really not think that we… I…care for her?' He asked himself. ( A.N. no adjective can describe how Haku is feeling right now, so I will just let u imagine how bad he feels…poor Haku )

"Why…" his voice started as a whisper, but it did not stay like that for long. "Why didn't you come for help?" he was really struggling to stay calm. "Why didn't' you come to the Spirit World?" his voce began to rise. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COEM TO ME FOR HELP?" he screamed.

Chihiro did not need to be yelled at right now. She was tired of crying. She looked up at Haku, who had stood up in fury. He towered over her. She would not stand for being yelled at for something that was not her fault. "Why didn't you come back sooner!" Chihiro screamed. She too stood up, and she didn't care that Haku was about two inches taller then she was. "I must have been on the top of your list if you waited almost 6 years to come and see me!" She had a lot of pent up emotions now and she was letting them all out on Haku. She was now screaming straight into Haku's face. "You must really care about me to wait ALMOST 6 FUCKING YEARS TO KEEP YOUR PROMISE!"

Chihiro's face now showed pure hatred. It wasn't all from Haku, actually hardly any of it was. This was almost 6 years of anger; 6years of waiting; 6years of abuse and isolation. This was 6 years of bottled up emotions, and Haku's yelling had broken the seal. She was crying, screaming, and standing up to someone, even if that person was the only one who she wanted to hold her; the only one she wanted to make the pain go away.

Even the memory of Haku had given her strength to get through the years. She had to get through it all to see him again. It was the only reason she had not committed suicide, however many times it had come into her thoughts. Now here she was, letting out all her feelings towards others on the one she loved more then her own worthless self. 'Why would he want me?' frequently passed through her mind.

Haku stood there now, looking as sad as she had ever seen him. His face did not show these emotions, his eyes did. His eyes were one of the things she loved most about him, she had become very accustomed to reading his feelings through his eyes, even if it had only been a few days that they had been together. She was very good at it. His eyes fooled everyone else, but not her. She read his eyes now.

"I…tried…to" Haku tried to say. He spoke slowly, trying not to give his pain away. "I tried to come earlier." He spoke softly, still trying desperately not to give the feelings he felt inside away. "Yubaba…when I told her I was quitting and that I had my name…she…" He paused, his voice had gotten shaky on the last word; he was determined not to have Chihiro worry about him. "She hurt me pretty bad. She almost killed me." Chihiro's face changed. It softened, 'Yubaba hurt Haku?' she thought. HE was the one she wanted to protect. He had protected her form so much in the Spirit World, and even his memory protected her from herself for the past 6 years." She was holding back on me …she could've killed me easily…after I woke up, I knew the only chance of me keeping my promise was to stay alive by starting my job again." Haku finished. He wanted to say that when he woke up he realized that the only way of seeing her again was to wait for her to come back. He wanted to say that everyday he prayed she wouldn't forget him, and she would come back. Haku's determination to not show his feelings had failed. A single tear welled up in his eye at the thought of how he almost never got to see her again. He quickly blinked it away, stopping it from falling, Chihiro didn't see it, but she didn't need to know he was hurt.

Chihiro sat down on the bed behind her. Her feet couldn't support her anymore. HER anger towards Haku was gone, but the 6 years worth of anger wasn't. Her face still showed traces of it. She couldn't believe it. Her face began to harden again as a picture of Yubaba came into her mind. " Get out Haku. I need to get dressed." Chihiro's anger was present in her voice, what she didn't realize was that Haku thought it was directed at him.

Haku turned, walked out of the room, and closed the door just in time for Chihiro not to see the tear that wet his cheek.

A.N.Hey! My midterms are done. I have another chapter writeen but I am having trouble making a chapter 7. I will do it don't worry…just give me time. I wait for reviews before I post each chapter, so the faster u review the faster u get a chapter.

Review corner Licia Parker 

I hope this chappie was long enough for u. suspense is all part of my plan laughs evilly DON'T KILL ME! I will try to keep them longer. Thanks for the advice.

The Griminus 

SRY I just love leaving suspense. Cliffies r too fun.lol thanks 4 reviewing!

Miss Moonlight 

Once again sry. I like leaving cliffies.

Luffy9220 

_Cowars in fear at threat_ DON'T KILL ME.

I LOVE ALL MY READERS!


	6. AN SORRY

A.N.

Sorry guys. I am having trouble with this chapter and I don't wanna publish junk. I am soooo busy with school. This weekend is gonna be busy and so will next weekend. Next weekend I am going to Vermont on a ski weekend. No computers AHHHHHHHH! I will get a chapter out before then. I wouldn't do that to you. I hate when authors do that to me.

I just wanted to let you know why I haven't updated. WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!

Thanks for understnading. I love you all.


	7. Depression or Rejection?

SPECIAL THANKS to my friend Jade, my editor/idea girl, and my other friend Christina who helped me plan the rest of my story and helped me through my writers block. It is amazing what you can do and think of on a ski lift. It takes long enough. lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or the lyrics to the song by Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 7: Depression or Rejection?

Recap

Haku turned out of the room and closed the door just in time for Chihiro not to see the tear wet his cheek.

End Recap 

'She's still angry with me. She doesn't forgive me; even after I told her why I didn't come sooner.' Haku thought. More tears fell as he heard footsteps coming towards the door; he wiped them away from his face and eyes with his sleeve. He turned so his back was toward the door. He heard the door open and close and Chihiro step out and stop behind him. Her presence was so strong around him. "What are you gonna do now?…Are you gonna come back to the Spirit World?" Haku said. "Everyone," 'especially me' Haku thought to himself, " really missed you." Haku finished. This time he hid his emotions from his voice quite well.

_Here I am _

_**Once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces **_

_**Can't deny it**_

_**Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up**_

_**Deep inside**_

_**But you wont get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

**(A.N. I know that Haku's eyes are jade/emerald they change depending on what mood I am in, but hazel is close enough for me… so deal with it. LOL)**

"I would love to go back. I can't wait to see Lin, Kamaji, and…" Chihiro paused at the thought of meeting Yubaba and what she felt like doing to her for hurting Haku. Her face hardened. "everybody" she finished. Haku normally would have smiled and felt like the world was perfect when she said that, but under the current circumstances that she hated him, it felt bittersweet.

"How long will you stay?" Haku asked, once again masking his sadness.

"I don't know…I will have to talk with Yubaba before I decide." Chihiro wanted to say that she wanted to stay forever, but there was a problem with Yubaba and until it was taken care of she could not give an accurate answer.

Chihiro and Haku stood in silence for a while; Chihiro thinking of what she would do when she met with Yubaba, and Haku still pondering how to act, knowing Chihiro hated him. Haku still hadn't faced Chihiro. How could he?

Chihiro broke the silence " I will go get a few things together." She said. She turned and walked into her room, closing the door on her way.

**_Chihiro's P.O.V_**

I closed the door and looked around at my disheveled room. My sheets were strewn about and hanging off the bed. My father was still lying unconscious on the floor. 'Maybe I should have let Haku kill him.' I wondered, but I quickly pushed it from my mind. As much as I hated him he was still my father. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a backpack. I pulled out2 outfits of my least gothic style clothing. These were still very gothic looking, with a few chains hanging here and there. I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a tight black shirt with a chenille back. It had a chain hanging form my shoulder to the opposite side of my stomach. I also wore baggy black cargo pants. (A.N. I don't wear these types of clothes so if I am off with the description forgive me.)

I did not want my friends to see me like this, but I had no other option. I went into my bathroom, and picked some essential toiletries. I looked up and saw the mirror. I turned away disgusted at what I saw…me. I picked up a box from one of my shelves and opened it. Inside was a shiny purple hair tie. Whenever I wore it I felt connected to Spirit World. After it failed to "protect" me from my father, the connection brought me pain. I stopped wearing it a week after my father started his daily routine. I pulled back my long hair with it.

People at school never saw my bruises, because I had become very good with concealer and other types of masking make-up. I put the ones I needed in my bag. I didn't think I would need to be covering up bruises after a while, but I did need to cover the scars on the sides of my wrists.

Although I did think of suicide often, I never attempted it. I performed self-mutilation (as text books call it) on the sides of my wrists. Seeing the blood and feeling the numbing pain was comforting. With nobody else to comfort me I frequently turned to this.

The scars could now be seen. I covered them professionally and pulled on my black jean jacket to cover them further.

I walked out of my room; took a deep breath, and opened the door.

**_Haku's P.O.V_** _(at the same time as Chihiro's P.O.V)_

'She hates you. SHE HATES YOU. **SHE HATES ME!**' the thoughts rang through his head. 'What am I gonna do? She is coming back with me. I don't know if I can control me emotions with her so close. I want to hold her close to me and wipe away all her tears and pain. '**SHE HATES YOU**!' those feared words sang out again to remind me that I could not do that. "Fuck," I banged my head against the wall. I let my body slide down along the wall until I was sitting on the ground with my back leaning on the wall. "What am I gonna do?" I whispered to myself.

I heard the door of her room open. The tears were dried from my eyes so I looked up and my eyes widened in shock. There stood the girl I loved. She was wearing strange clothing; it didn't suit her but… 'Shit why does she have to look so fucking sexy?' I looked her up and down. My mouth dropped. She passed me. 'Was that a blush on her cheeks?…No that is wishful thinking' I told myself.

_**Chihiro's P.O.V**_

'His reaction to my clothes. He was shocked. He just gawked at me. He probably thinks i look like a fucking idiot!' I blushed because in any normal situation that look could mean that a girl looked really good. This was NOT as normal situation. He was just not saying how disgusted he was with me.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Haku's mouth closed way after Chihiro had fully descended the stairs. "Shit" he said quietly. 'If she dresses like that I know I won't be able to keep my feelings inside.' He thought. 'SHE HATE YOU!' the horrid voice in his head screamed the reminder again. "She hates me." He muttered out loud.

Haku stood up slowly and went downstairs. He saw Chihiro silently putting on her shoes and look up at him. He didn't realize that Chihiro was incredibly nervous about looking at him. 'He is just so nice.' She thought. Suddenly a lock of hair fell in front of is face. He brushed it away just as a ray of light from her chandelier and fell on his eye. It reflected off his jade eyes more brilliantly then the actual stone. Chihiro, for the first time that night, really looked at Haku. His arms were a bit more toned and his shoulders were broader, but they still held that gentle feeling to her. He was taller, about 2 inches taller then she was. His face was slightly aged, but his boyish qualities, which she was immensely attracted to, still reflected in his smile. Which he was now giving her a quick glimpse of. 'Shit, why does he have to look so fucking sexy?' she thought. 'I just want to be in his arms, and for him to wipe away the pain.' She thought. 'He wouldn't want to hold you, you whore!' a painful voce screamed in her head. 'Did you forget that he doesn't think of you as anything more then that?' the voice asked.

Chihiro looked down at the floor and felt Haku standing next to her. "Are you ready?" he asked. She had forgotten how much his voice made her weak in the knees.

Her knees became weak and gave out. She fell, but did not hit the floor. She found herself in Haku's arms. He helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked the worry plastered on his face. He quickly let her go. ' She probably would have rather fallen on her face then have me catch her.' He thought.

'Why did he practically throw me out of his arms?' Chihiro wondered. 'He is rejecting the whore you are.' The voice answered simply in her head. She was beginning to hate the voice, but she realized it was the part of her that knew the truth.

Haku wanted to get out of here, before he lost control of himself. "Let's go." He said, unfeelingly.

Chihiro followed him outside, her head hanging down, cursing her knees silently. She raised her head to see a beautiful white dragon with turquoise green hair.

'Chihiro get on my back and hold tight.' Haku's voice came into Chihiro's head. Chihiro jumped a little in shock, but quickly followed instructions. Haku lowered the top half of himself so Chihiro could climb on. Once she was on she was on his voice entered her head again. 'Hold on'.

Haku took off into the sky. Chihiro looked back at her house. Ever since the day she left the Spirit World she always followed Haku's order. She NEVER looked back. Instead she looked down and around her. She saw the forest and took a deep breath in as they approached the tunnel.

Haku plunged into the tunnel and flew over the river, which was full. He flew until he reached the gardens. He transformed back into his human form once Chihiro had hopped off. Haku held out a berry for Chihiro. She already knew the purpose was to keep her from disappearing. She popped the berry in her mouth and winced at the sour taste. Haku bent down and picked up her bag and led her to the bridge.

Chihiro followed behind silently. She was thinking of many things 'What should I say to Yubaba? How can I let Haku go? He is obviously rejecting me.' She sighed out loud. Haku turned with a concerned look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She responded "I just have a lot on my mind."

Haku began to wonder what was on her mind that would make her sigh like that. 'Does she not was to be here? _Why would she want to go back there?'_ he answered himself with a question. He HATED when he did that. He let out an angry grunt.

Chihiro was shocked by the sound Haku made. 'Does he think I am feeling sorry for myself? Now he thinks even worse of me… GOOD GOING CHIHIRO!' Chihiro flashed a determined look on her face and walked faster. She steadied her pace so she was about one step behind him and a little to the right of him.

They approached the bridge and were greeted by sniffing at the air. The frogs covered their noses. When the smell became evident that a human was coming they were about to yell but stopped mid-breath as they saw the human. "SEN!" they yelled. A small frog jumped up to meet their faces and said in his loud obnoxious voice, "It's about time you came back. Somebody needed to end all the moping around Hak…". He didn't get to finish his sentence because Haku subtly waved his hand, putting a silencing spell on the frog. Haku simply said, "We have to go now." He didn't want Chihiro to be reminded that a man she hated had mourned for her. He walked on the bridge and looked back sure she was following him. She was right next to him, so he put his hand behind his back. Once they were out of earshot of the frog he unzipped his spell.

They walked into the elevator silently. "You can see Lin and Kamaji later." Haku said. He must have sensed that was what Chihiro was about to ask that question because it had just passed through her mind a split second before.

They made their way through the maze of elevators until they reached Yubaba's office. Chihiro reached out and knocked on the door. The eyeballs of the door knocker rolled to see who knocked." Well isn't this a surprise." A voice came from inside. The doors opened and the pair of teens walked through the hallways. As they reached Yubaba's office Chihiro felt the anger start to build up. She took a deep breath to calm down and walked into the room.

Yubaba motioned for Chihiro to sit in a chair. Chihiro did this. Haku stayed in the doorway waiting for instructions. However, he received none so he just stood and did not move.

"Yubaba…I would like a job. I need to have my name though…people can still call me Sen but I want my real name." Chihiro had planned out what she would do and say before hand. She knew she needed to keep her name. She knew she wanted revenge against Yubaba, but she also knew she did not have that power. She realized the only was to get her revenge was to learn enough magic. She needed to become Yubaba's apprentice like Haku to do this.

"Yubaba…since my last visit a lot has happened to me. I would like to learn magic for self-defense. I was wondering if I could become your apprentice…like Haku."

Haku's eyes widened. He did not expect those words to come out of Chihiro's mouth. There were other ways of learning magic…safer ways. "Chi…" he started, the shock in his voice.

Yubaba cut him off my zippering his mouth. "Nobody told you to talk Haku." She said. Yubaba thought for a moment. She studied Chihiro's face. "Okay" she said. Haku's heart dropped.

"I don't want a slug out in me either." Chihiro said… she had almost forgotten that important detail.

Yubaba smirked. "Okay." She said. She brought out a contract, which she signed as well saying she wouldn't steal Chihiro's name.

"What animal do you want to be?" Yubaba asked. Chihiro was confused, and it showed on her face. "You know like Haku's dragon. "Yubaba said impatiently. "Umm. A dragon I guess." Chihiro answered… she didn't know anything else.

"What element do you want to control…Fire, earth, wind, water?" Yubaba asked.

Chihiro thought for a moment 'not water… I would be copying Haku, and not fire he can put me out.'

"Wind" she said.

"Okay," Yubaba said, "Now I am going to transfer some starting power to you because you are just a human. You might…" Yubaba began. He held out her hand and a beam of light flew to Chihiro who went limp after it ended. "Black out" Yubaba finished.

Chihiro started to fall out of the chair. Haku rushed to her and caught her before she hit the floor. His face had so many emotions in his face, but the most evident ones were fear and worry.

"Take her to your room Haku. Her room won't be ready until tomorrow." Yubaba said. Haku gave her a glare. 'I swear if there is anything wrong with her I will kill you.' he threatened in his head. His mouth was still zippered closed. Yubaba unzipped his mouth. Haku stood with Chihiro lying unconscious in his arms. He walked out of the room. He silently walked to his room. She was so helpless in his arms. He laid her down on his bed. He covered her with his blankets. A strand of her hair had come out of her ponytail. It was lying across her face. He gently tucked the strand behind her ear. His hand traced her jaw line. It found a bruise on the bottom part of her chin. He tenderly stroked it. "Chihiro…why did you do something that stupid?" he asked. No answer was given of course. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. So innocent. He leaned down, very close to her face. He stopped abruptly. 'She hates you remember.' He backed away. He pulled a chair from the other side of the room and placed it next to the bed. He sat and waited for her to wake up.

Seems like just yesterday 

_**You were a part of me I used to stand so tall **_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable **_

_**Like nothing could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No I can't sleep **_

_**I'm barely hangin' on**_

"Please wake up soon."

A.N.

Hey guys! I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not getting the chapter out. I was getting a lot of reviews saying my chapters were too short so I tried to make this one longer. I had soooooo much to do. School and packing for my ski trip. I am really sorry. So much to do. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

The thign i was going ot try was adding song into my fanfic. I hope you liked it. Please give me opinions!

OK now for review corner.

Review Corner SilverGoldPerfection 

Thanks for your two reviews. I didn't get the first one in time to put it in my 5th chappie. I KNOW MID TERMS ARE EVIL AREN'T THEY GRRRR – takes all midterms on the planet and has Haku light them on fire- sorry I am a pyro. Lol

Licia Parker 

I know don't u wanna just hug haku and make him all better.

Then there wouldn't be a story if he didn't suffer a little, as much as I hate making him hurt.

LadyRainStarDragon 

Thanks for the idea again. I know doesn't what Haku has to go through make you want to cry. Thanks for reviewing

Sakura-no-hana-hoshi 

Thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter is long enough.

Darkstarsara 

Thanks for reviewing. I know Chihiro needs to apologize but that wont happen for a while…if it even does happen (I won't tell).

Draechaeli

Thanks. I am sooo glad to get a new reviewer who likes my story.

Ogino Chihiro 

Thank you for your review. I don't think that my story is much better then yours though. Thanks for really taking my review into consideration fro your story. Please keep previewing and updating on your story.

I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! BUT I LOVE ALL MY READERS!


	8. Losing him? REVISED

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.

Disclaimer on the disclaimer: Disclaimer not mine, stolen from a person who stole it from a person who stole it from another person, ect. ect. ect.

'_Thinking' _"talking" 'inner voice'

**Chapter 8: Losing Him?**

Chihiro's P.O.V 

'_What happened?…Yubaba…power…apprentice. I REMEMBER! She gave me some power after she agreed to let me be here apprentice and then I blacked out. Where am I?…Well I guess it would help if I opened my eyes._

My eyes fluttered open. I was still groggy and the images were blurry. I looked around. I was in some kind of bedroom. I sat up slightly. There was no light yet from the windows, which meant that it was still dark out, but there was a light on the table next to me. The walls were pure white except for the dragon on the wall. An exact image of Haku in dragon form. The eyes of the dragon stared back at me, its jade orbs seeming to search me soul. I shook my head._ 'It is just a painting on a wall Chihiro!'_ I stopped shaking my head as I felt someone staring at me. '_Wait FELT!'_

'_Man that dragon got to you Chihiro'_ Still the feeling wouldn't go away. The gaze felt familiar somehow. I slowly turned around. _'I only looked at half of this room…You dope! You know from experience you have to be aware of your surroundings!'_ That thought made me shudder and a second later I was staring at the jade eyes I had fallen in love with. The same eyes that would never look at me the same way. No these eyes that saw me for what I really was…a worthless whore.

I let out a little yelp, for although I felt someone staring at me I was taken completely by surprise by his eyes that were staring at me so intently. I reached down and clutched the covers and brought them over my chest. '_Why am I so nervous?'_

His face was emotionless. His eyes held a mixture of so many emotions I could not make them out.

Normal P.O.V 

"Haku where am I? And what are you doing here?" The scared emotion of having someone watching her still lingered in her voice.

'_Why does she sound nervous? Well I guess that just a matter of hours ago she was molested by her father could have something to do with it. And now being alone with another guy. DOES SHE REALLY THINK I WOULD DO **ANYTHING** TO HER LIKE THAT PIG DID!' _Haku thought. '_That must be it... She doesn't trust me.'_ Haku concluded.

"You blacked out after Yubaba gave you some magic." Haku said calmy. "She told me to bring you here because your room would not be ready until tomorrow." Haku paused, unsure of how she would take the news of this being his room. "Your in my room." He added.

"Oh" Chihiro said. '_I must be in his bed…oh shit. This is the first time I am in a guy's bed.'_ She did not like being in a bedroom alone with a member of the opposite sex, but this was Haku. He would never do anything like that. 'DID YOU EVER THINK YOUR DAD WOULD!_'_ the same painful voice shot into her head from before. Chihiro's eye began to gleam with a tear. The voice was right again, but still she did not believe that Haku would do that. Realizing that her tear might be seen she put up her defenses. '_NOOO! I WILL NOT LET MY EMOTION SHOW.'_ The one thing about being inwardly tortured everyday for six years, with no outlet except the occasional knife or razor, was that she had learned to turn all her 'unwanted' emotions to anger. If you never let anyone in you couldn't get hurt. Being angry was her way of keeping people away.

"Haku…"She began the anger in her voice.

'_Oh great she is angry again.' _'Of course she is… what did u think just because she went to sleep she would forget what you did to her? …You didn't come to her for SIX YEARS!…YOU LET HER ENDURE THAT TORTURE AND DID NOTHING!' '_If I had even the slightest inkling of that I would have come much sooner. I would never have let anything like that happen to her if I had knowledge of it.' '_You did Haku you have a bond with Chihiro. Whenever she felt incredibly scared or hurt you had that feeling in the pit of your stomach. You chose to ignore it!'

Haku's thoughts were interrupted by Chihiro. "isn't the bathhouse still on duty? It is still dark out. Don't you have to do work?" She was just asking. She didn't want him to get in trouble for feeling like he had to watch over her out of pity.

Haku's eyes widened a little in pain as Chihiro's words made it evident that she was nervous around him. '_She **really** thinks I **would** so something like that.'_ He admitted to himself. '_Well I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable.'_

Haku slowly got up form his chair and headed towards the door. "You may use anything you want of mine while you wait for your room to be ready." Haku said with his back to Chihiro. " Get some sleep." Haku added harshly. He would rather sound harsh then have her see how he truly felt…hurt.

Haku exited the room and left Chihiro to think alone. '_Great! I made it seem like I was ungrateful for his kindness. Or is he just showing pity for me? I don't know anymore!'_

She needed to sleep. She laid back down and stared at the dragon on Haku's wall. She drifted off to sleep soon, tears in her eyes.

morning **_Chihiro's P.O.V_**

I woke up. Last nights events flew through my mind. I looked around to find the room empty.

I woke up today 

_**Woke up wide awake**_

_**In an empty bed**_

_**Staring at an empty room**_

I got up and walked across the room into Haku's bathroom.

_**I have myself to blame **_

_**For the state I'm in to today**_

I was so mean to him. I shouldn't have sounded so angry when I talked to him. I lost him. It is all my fault. I should have come back to here when my problems first began. I was just so scared. My weakness, my fear of rejection, caused the one person I cared for most, the person he helped me survive, to reject me. Then when he shoed me his pity, all I could do is sound ungrateful.

_**And now dieing doesn't seem so cruel **_

_**And oh I don't know what to say**_

_**And I don't know anyway**_

_**Anymore**_

I silently scanned the room thinking of Haku, until my eyes fell on the mirror.

_**I hate myself for losing you**_

_**I'm seeing it all so clear**_

_**I hate myself for losing you **_

_**What do you do when you look in the mirror**_

_**And staring at you is why he's not here.**_

My eyes fell towards the floor. "It is all your fault" my shaky voice muttered to the mirror. Anger, despair, hate and contempt soon filled my voice as I condemned the person in the mirror. "It is all your fault! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I almost screamed. My eyes now locked with the figure in the mirror. "IT IS ALL…_my_…fault." The words came out with loud hate, but fell to sadness. I let my tears stream down and soak my face.

Haku was the only thing that kept me alive and still somewhat sane. What do I have left to live for.

Now I dread each day 

_**Knowing that I can't be saved**_

**_From the _**l**_oneliness of living without u _**

And oh I don't now what to do 

_**Not sure that I'll pull through**_

_**I wish u knew**_

I looked up once more to see the ugly, unfeeling whore that I had become.

_**I hate myself for losing you**_

_**I'm seeing it all so clear**_

_**I hate myself for losing you **_

_**What do you do when you look in the mirror**_

_**And staring at you is why he's not here.**_

_**I don't know what to say**_

And I don't know anyway anymore 

I have to apologize to Haku. It doesn't matter if I spent the rest of my life apologizing though. Everything I said dug my own grave and buried me too.

_**What do say **_

_**When everything you said was the reason that he left you in the end**_

Tears welled up even more in my eyes. The flood of tears fell. There was no stopping them.

_**How do you cry when every tear you shed**_

_**won't ever bring him back again**_

The worst thing is that I, the unworthy whore, still have feelings for him. How could I even think I was worthy to even think about those feelings for Haku. I shouldn't dwell on my feelings, but I know that they will never go away. I have to try though.

_**I hate myself for loving you**_

I slid to the floor and cried openly. The sobs were loud and choking. There was no need to hide my feelings in my own presence.

I didn't know that a tall figure with long hair had learned of my arrival and was standing outside the bedroom door listening.

**_A.N:_** I KNOW MY CHAPTER IS SHORT AND LATE. I AM SOOOO SORRY! I had sooooo much work to do and I couldn't figure out how I was going to work the next event. So give me some time. I also couldn't resist the cliffy.Thank you for being so patient.

Review Corner 

LadyRainStarDragon

I am glad you liked my chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing…you are my most constant reviewer. You are rewarded M.C.R (most constant reviewer) THANK YOU

Draechaeli 

I am glad you like my plot twist. Unfortunately the fluff will not come for at least another couple of chapters. It wouldn't be fun to just have a slip up. You have been awarded the longest review award. THANK YOU

She-Wolfay 

I am glad to learn you like my story. It is also good to hear that you are crazy. It allow you to enjoy my kinda twisted story more…this is coming from a twisted writer. Good luck with your gothic clothes making. Lol THANKS FOR REIVEWING

Sakura-no-hana-hoshi 

I know you like long chapters. I am sorry but I had a hard time with this chapter and the fact that I can never resist a cliffy. I will try to keep my future chapters longer. How about if you give me a estimated # of words. I can't guarantee to meet it every time, but I will try my hardest. THANK YOU

thatdrncat

I am soo gald to have a new reader! YAY! New reader award goes to you!

THANK YOU

aquaorion 

uggg the evil writers block strikes again. I agree with your agreement. WIRTERS BLOCK SUCKS! Thank you for your encouragement. I give you my most encouraging reviewer award! THANK YOU

riddleangel80

Once again I apologize that you do not like my story. You are my first disappointed reviewer and since this chapter I am giving awards to all of my unique readers, I am giving you my dissatisfied reader award…along with my sorrow. Thank you for your honesty!

I LOVE ALL MY READERS!


	9. Lin's Unaware Intervention

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. If I did I would have made a sequel!

WARNING! Some graphic content is in this chapter!

Chapter 9: Lin's Unaware Intervention 

Lin had heard that Haku had returned. She was eager to learn if he had found Sen ( AN: she knows that Chihiro is Sen's real name but old habits die hard) and if she was okay. She made her way up to Haku's rooms. She had cared and looked after him a lot since Sen had left. Even after six years Lin was still amazed at the effect she had had on the occupants of the spirit world, especially Haku. Lin worried about Haku a lot. He had always been cold and uncaring, until Sen came that is. After she left, Lin had expected him to be upset; however the extent of how upset he was had worried her. He had been moping for such a long time. In time he began to act like himself, he even put up his cold and unfeeling mask at times. However, at night, all his masks fell as he stared out the window of his room. Then about a month after Sen left he complained about a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When he finally decided to go find her she had gone down to Kamaji. When she got there, she found a small paper bird and an image of Zeniba also in the boiler room. She told them of what Haku was doing and Zeniba immediately started to tell Kamaji to mix certain herbs together. As soon as he was finished she began chanting a spell. She hoped that Haku would be able to pass through the tunnel. She knew that the only way for Haku to survive was to make an offering, which she was in the process to doing, to the god guarding the tunnel. Then the god had to decide if the spirit's reason (Haku in this case) for passing through to the human world was good enough to allow him through.

Lin had been very worried about both of them. When she heard Haku had returned she was relieved that the god found Haku's reason to good enough to allow him through. ( AN: Haku had known nothing about this god, but the god had read his thoughts and feelings had saw fit to let him through)

Lin walked, no ran to Haku's rooms. She had to find out what happened, and if everyone was all right. As she turned the last corner leading to the hallway where  
Haku's chambers were located, she saw Haku step into the hallway and close his door. His hair hid his face and her turned and walked towards the opposite end of the hallway. He looked sad…hurt. After seeing him disappear around the opposite corner Lin walked to his door. She slowly opened the extravagantly carved wooden door.

The room she knew appeared in front of her, however it never ceased to amaze her. The black marble floors glistened. The window had view of the tunnel Sen had come through, and there was a larger ledge at the bottom of the window. It was here that Lin often found Haku at sunset. He always sat there from dusk to sundown, hoping that she would return to him.

Lin heard a door open. She turned towards Haku's bedroom since the bedroom door wasn't open and Haku had a bathroom joined to his room she figured someone had probably gone to the bathroom. (AN: Lin is VERY smart, and inquisitive…that is a major hint to my story) She was about to open the door when she heard a sad voice inside. She listened at the door.

. "It is all your fault," a shaky voice muttered.. Anger, despair, hate and contempt soon filled the voice as it condemned an unknown person. "It is all your fault! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" it almost screamed. There was a pause and then the loudest words began to sound threw the door. "IT IS ALL…my…fault." The words came out with loud hate, but fell to sadness. Muffled sobs could be heard threw the door.

Lin turned the handle of the door quietly. She had never heard a voice filled with so much anguish, passion, and sorrow before in her life. She walked silently toward the bathroom to investigate only having the floorboards creak once.

Chihiro's P.O.V (WARNING: GRPAPHIC MATERIAL IS PRESENT) 

I took out the mini razor blade I always kept in my pocket. I sat on the floor in my pitiful lump. I took the blade and ran it along the side of my wrist, directly blow my thumb. I saw the new cut start to form a small pool of crimson liquid. I was about to make another incision when I heard a creaking floorboard a few feet away. I hastily jammed the blade into my pocket and whipped my wrist with some toilet paper. I hid my hand in my deep pockets of my cargo pants. _'Thank god I wore my pants with pockets deep enough to hide my wrist.'_

The cause of the creaking floorboards became visible. It was blurry because of the tears in my eyes. I tried to wipe them away quickly fearing that the figure would see my tears, but it was too late. Lin had already seen them.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

A small pause was made before Lin realized who it was. "Sen!" Lin almost screamed. Her voice held joy at seeing her friend again, and sadness at finding her crying. Chihiro almost felt a slight twinge of glee at hearing her old name; before her world became a living hell.

"Sen, what's wrong?" Her voice cooed. Chihiro bent her head, ashamed of her tears and weakness.

"I…."Chihiro had to think of something. She didn't want to loose another friend to rejection; she wouldn't be able to take it. However, before she could start again, she was swept into a comforting embrace. Lin had done the only thing she could think of to comfort her old friend, hug her.

Chihiro's cried into Lin's shoulder, finally feeling accepted enough to show her emotions. She did not have to energy to hide her feeling anymore and the relief was welcomed. Chihiro moved her uncut hand to hug Lin back. She had almost pulled that one out too when the razor blade shifted in her pocket from the sudden movement and reminded her what she had done moments before.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Lin could feel that something was terrible wrong with her old friend, and she would get down to the bottom of it and kill whomever or whatever caused it. Lin finally pulled back to look at her friend. He had grown a lot and the happy youthful eyes had been turned to red and puffy orbs. They showed years of pain and remorse and in a split second they changed to revile a mask of her emotions. Chihiro had perfected this and automatically put her mask on and she noticed Lin studying her.

"  
Chihiro, can you tell me what's wrong?" Lin used her real name to give her some comfort, not knowing that it only caused her pain.

Chihiro decided that would probably never leave her alone if she didn't give her some answer, but she would NOT risk loosing Lin.

"I…" Chihiro began. Her throat had become sore from all the crying but she pushed forward. " I said things to Haku to make me seem ungrateful. I was mean…" Chihiro paused because her throat was crying out pain. " Now Haku _hates_ me." This was true but she left out the real reason that Haku looked down on her.

"Sen I am sure that Haku isn't mad at you." Lin knew all too well how much he loved her.

'_She doesn't know the real story, otherwise she would agree with me.' _Chihiro thought.

"Yes he does." Chihiro said as her head bent again, this was long enough to allow her eyes to show complete and utter anguish before returning to the unfeeling state. Lin could tell the subject was hurtful so she tried to change the subject.

"Sen have you seen Yubaba yet?" Lin asked.

Chihiro was very grateful for the subject change because the exhaustion of hiding her feeling on such a subject that was her very being was too great fro her to maintain fro much longer. She also hated lying, _especially _to her friend.

"Yes." Chihiro tried to maintain her stoic state.

"Great! So you're going to come back and work with me right?" Lin asked brightly.

" No, sorry. I am going to be Yubaba's second apprentice." Chihiro stated calmly. Lin's eyes became wide as saucers.

"WHAT?" Lin screamed. She was so shocked!

Chihiro was a little scared because everyone was making a big deal about this apprentice business.

"Sen do you know what you are getting yourself into?" Lin asked, trying to calm down when she saw the slightest spark of fear flash though Chihiro's eyes for a second.

Chihiro paused. She really didn't know. She only knew that a black slug had controlled Haku when he became an apprentice, and this controlled him, but she had already taken care of that. What else could there be?

Whatever it was it didn't matter. Any fear that she had about her apprenticeship vanished at that moment. Haku had done so much for her and even if he hated her, she owed this to him. She would get Yubaba fro making him suffer. She was get revenge for him.

**AN**: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I had such a hard time with this chapter. I had a lot of pressure from school and at home. I couldn't really think straight. That plus writer's block is not a good combination. Really I didn't forget you guys.

I really don't have time for a REVIEW CORNER, I am really sorry. I figured you guys would rather have a chapter sooner then me wasting time on a review corner. I got sooooo many reviews and I was to thank you all. You helped me get motivation to write. I LOVE YOU ALL!

I LOVE ALL MY READERS!


	10. First Signs of Power

Disclaimer: I don't not own Spirited Away…haven't we already covered this…it feels like dejavu.

'thinking' "talking" '_inner voice'_

Chapter 10: First Signs of Power

Chihiro stared into Lin's worried eyes. She was determined to get that bitch of a witch (**AN: YAY I RHYMED lol**) back for what she did to her Haku. 'whoa! What did she just say' '_you idiot you just called him your Haku. He is disgusted by you remember. You don't deserve him and he deserves better.'_

Lin saw a barely noticeable momentary falter in her determined stare. 'How am I going to explain what she has gotten herself into?' Lin thought. Then a mutual friend of theirs popped into her mind 'Kamaji'.

Lin broke through Chihiro's train of thought when she spoke. "Se- I mean Chihiro. Why don't we go down a visit Kamaji? I am sure he would love to see you."

Chihiro's eyes showed a hint of sadness at her name. "Lin call me Sen. It brings back old memories and it is easier on you." Chihiro gave a little attempt at a smile.

Lin was happy to call her by her old name; it also brought memories to her. She never would have thought her little Sen, who was like a sister to her, would be going through so much pain. However, Lin didn't even scratch the surface of Chihiro's anguish.

"No problem Sen. So whatta ya say! Should we go see Kamaji?"

Chihiro actually managed a small true smile at Lin's exuberance. Even if she was older, she still acted really young and energetic a lot. That was the thing she loved about Lin; she was serious when she needed to be but then didn't let things get to her.

"Yeah let's go. Just let me fix myself up a little. I'll be right out." They were still sitting on Haku's bathroom floor. Lin smiled and left the room to the grand living room. She sat at the Haku's windowsill and gave a small sigh.

_**Lin's P.O.V.**_

I let out a small sigh when the cover of running water from the bathroom wouldn't let Sen hear it. She has really gotten herself in deep. Lin ran over the appearance of her best friend in her mind again. She had really grown up in six years. She had womanly curves and her hair was longer then it used to be. 'AND WHAT WERE THOSE THINGS SHE WAS WEARING?' She looked great, but that NOT seem like something her Sen would wear. 'I mean chains jeeze.' Defiantly not something her little Sen would have worn. 'She has changed a lot, physically and emotionally. Something happened to her, I know it. Why won't she tell me?' My gaze fell toward the direction Sen was in. 'What is bothering her?'

_**CHIHIRO'S P.O.V, (the two P.O.V'S are happening a the same time)**_

I closed the door slowly and turned to the mirror again. I was once again disgusted with what I saw. I cleaned off the make-up that ran down my cheeks form the tears I shed. I looked around and saw a shower in the corner of the bathroom. 'I really do need a shower.' I stripped my clothes stepped into the shower. It smelled like Haku. The entire room smelled like Haku. The wonderful smell after it rains. Fresh, clean and free. I love that smell. I took a deep breathe in.

I washed my body with some soap, and used the shampoo in Haku's shower. I saw the cut I had made earlier. I washed off the dried blood and looked at it. It had stopped bleeding but the scab was forming. The makeup I used to cover the numerous cuts was coming off. I would have to make sure I hid them well. I didn't know where my bag was that contained my cover-up so I resolved to wear my black jacket and make sure that it always covered my wrists.

When I was done I stepped out of the shower and took a towel from the rack. I dried myself off and stepped back into my old clothes. 'What other choice do I have?'. My jacket was on and it covered my wrists as long as I didn't raise my arms above my hand. I started to figure out a way to dry my hair with my blow dryer. It was too cold in the morning to just walk around with my hair wet. I started thinking about it hard and was about to touch my hair when a strong burst of wind came form my hand and towards my hair. I quickly put my hand down; a little shocked at what had happened. I then thought back to the night before. 'OH MY GOD! I forgot I have the power of wind!' I brought my hand back to my hair but nothing happened. I started thinking about how I was going to dry my hair now that my hand wasn't working, when another stronger burst of wind came from my hand. I kept my hand there until my hair was dry.

When I put my hand down I felt really drained of energy. My vision went blurry and everything went dark before I felt myself falling.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Lin heard a thud and quickly went to investigate. She opened the door to the bathroom and gasped. Sen lay on the ground unconscious. She was really pale. Lin quickly knelt by her friend to examine her. She was quite puzzled by the fact that her hair was completely dry, seeing as how she took a shower. Lin made sure she was breathing and that her heart was beating before she carefully picked her up. She made her way down to Kamaji. He would know what to do.

When Lin entered the boiler room the boiler man was sleeping. It was morning after all. Lin didn't care however. As soon as she opened the small door with her foot and stepped through she screamed. "Kamaji! Wake- up!" Kamaji stirred and looked at the interruption of his sleep. He quickly got up after seeing Lin with what looked like and unconscious, very attractive yet strange-looking young woman. He grabbed some blankets and placed them on the floor. Lin carefully laid the girl down.

Seeing her face for the first time Kamaji stared fro a while. 'She looks famil…OH MY GOD!' "Sen?" Kamaji asked. Lin nodded and told him how she had found her passed out after she had taken a shower. Kamaji listened intently trying to find out what was wrong with the girl he thought of as a granddaughter.

"Kamaji…" Lin started. She had an idea that Sen's mysterious unconscious state had to do with the power she had gotten. "Sen is now Yubaba's second apprentice." Lin finished. Kamaji's eyes widened. 'Oh no. Sen what have you done?' His main concern was the slug that had been in Haku. He hoped she had remembered it and told Yubaba not to use it.

Kamaji and Lin did not know the elemental power Sen had chosen to control, but they both assumed it had something to do with her unconscious state. Kamaji started to make an herbal tea to give her back her physical and spiritual strength.

All that was left to do was wait for her to wake up.

AN. Ok so I got my chapter out sooner then the last one. Thank god! Now here comes an interactive part of the story. What do you think is the big deal about Chihiro being Yubaba's apprentice? I have some ideas but if your's are better I would like to use it. Obviously you would get credit for it. If it get ideas sooner. I can write my chapter sooner.

REVIEW CORNER

Licia Parker 

You have been predicting what is going to happen ever since you started reading my fic. You think a lot like me. Congrats! Can't wait to hear some of your ideas! Thanks for reviewing.

Ogino Chihiro 

Yay I understand my view on Lin is stretched but I need it for my fic. Thanks for reviewing. Glad that I hooked you.

olifantie-emma

thanks for reviewing!

Sakurablossomskxk

I am glad you like my portrayal of Lin. She was one of my favs too…well besides Haku (grins evilly) thanks for reviewing. And thank you for the review last chapter. It made me laugh and get motivated to write.

I kissed hiei 

Now if I have them reconcile now there would be no story. Thanks for reviewing.

LadyRainStarDragon 

You have reviewed fro every single one of my chapters without fail. Thanks a lot, it means a lot to me.

I dedicate this chapter to all with Writer's block! Stand strong!

I LOVE ALL MY READERS!


	11. AN BARE WITH ME

A.N. I am really sry that it is taking me so long to update. I am just having a really hard time getting motivated. And if I am not motivated then the chapter will be horrible. So just bare with me.

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND THEIR IDEAS. I HAVE THE STORY PLANNED OU TI JUST NEED TO WRITE IT.


End file.
